sgt_kabukimanfandomcom-20200214-history
SGT kabukiman N.Y.P.D.
Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. is a 1990 comedic superhero film directed by Lloyd Kaufman and Michael Herz and distributed by Troma Entertainment. Synopsis The film follows Sergeant Detective Harry Griswold (Rick Gianasi), a clumsy N.Y.P.D. cop investigating a string of murders involvingKabuki actors. While attending an amateur Kabuki play, Harry witnesses thugs gun down the entire cast. In the ensuing gunfight, Harry is forcefully kissed by one of the dying actors, unknowingly becoming blessed with the powers of Kabuki. Before he knows it, Griswold finds out that he has the ability to transform into Kabukiman, a colorfully dressed slapstick superhero who has the ability to fly and access to such unique weapons as heat seeking chopsticks and fatal sushi. With the assistance of the beautiful Lotus (Susan Byun), he helps clean up the crime-ridden streets of New York and try to stop maniacal businessman Reginald Stuart (Bill Weeden) and his lackeys, who plan to fulfill an ancient evil prophecy that will summon demonic powers and enslave the world. Production While filming The Toxic Avenger Part II in Japan, where the original Toxic was a major hit, Kaufman and Herz were approached byTetsu Fujimura and Masaya Nakamura of Namco to create a Kabuki-themed superhero movie, supposedly based on an idea by Kaufman. Namco became a producer up front, giving Troma a one and a half million dollar budget to begin preproduction, the most expensive film in Troma history. Unfortunately, creative differences troubled production from the start. Both Namco and Herz wanted a mainstream-accessible film geared towards kids, whereas Kaufman wanted the usual Troma-esque sex and violence angle. In the end, Kaufman had his way and''Kabukiman'' was turned into an R-rated comedy in the vein of Troma's previous films. A PG-13 cut was shown to the film's investors who, thoroughly dissatisfied, withdrew their distribution deals. Ironically, the PG-13 cut would be the one seen in theaters. Although Kaufman screened Kabukiman at Cannes for several years, the movie did not see theatrical distribution until 1996. Although Kabukiman received some positive reviews from both The New York Times and The New York Post (whose quotes are prominently featured on the video package), most Troma fans have mixed feelings towards the film. Though some consider it a classic to rival the original Toxic Avenger, most find it a slow-paced, uneven mix between family-friendly fare and Troma-esque sex and violence. The film was also reviewed by Siskel & Ebert. Despite giving it a thumbs down, Ebert took a liking toward the film and compared it favorably to another independent film at the time, Switchblade Sisters. The Car Flip Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. is perhaps best known for its car chase scene that happens midway through the film where several carloads of gangsters chase Harry Griswold, wearing a clown costume, through the streets of Jersey City, which climaxes when one of the cars, a blue sedan, strikes another vehicle, flips up side-down 30 feet in the air, lands, and then inexplicably explodes. Five years later, exactly the same footage was used in a scene in Tromeo and Juliet for not only being cost-effective, but also because''Kabukiman'' had yet t o be widely distributed on video (and thus brought some confusion as to which movie the footage originated from). Despite obvious continuity flaws, Troma has managed to fit in the same footage into each of their films as a tongue-in-cheek homage, including Terror Firmer, Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV, and Poultrygeist. Animated Series Plans for a Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. animated series also went into the works, however the series never went to production. There had only been an animated teaser that was completed, it has since been made available as a bonus feature on the Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. DVD. The cartoon was to feature the Kabukiman character, and a number of Japanese themed super-heroes fighting crime in New York, with simil ar parallels to Troma's other animated spin-off, Toxic Crusaders. The Future of Kabukiman Since the film's video debut in 1996, Sgt. Kabukiman has gone on to make several appearances in the "Tromaverse", becoming one of the company's most well-known mascots next to The Toxic Avenger. Kabukiman (played by Paul Krymse in a simpler costume) can be seen in a number of Troma commercials and video introductions throughout the 1990s. Most notably, Kabukiman was one of the prominent figures on Troma's Edge TV, where he appeared in a short parody of old public service announcement films, entitled Sgt. Kabukiman Public Service Announcement, which was directed by former Troma employee and current Hollywood director/screenwriter James Gunn. The character of Kabukiman made the return to the silver screen in 2001's Citizen Toxie: The Toxic Avenger IV, where he was once again played by Paul Kyrmse. In the film, Kabukiman has gone "from a serious superhero to a pathetic, drunken has-been who is looked upon with disdain by the citizens of Tromaville", states film critic Chris Gore. This change in character persona is attributed to fan backlash from the original film. Kabukiman is also portrayed as "Evil Kabukiman" in an alternate universe: a less wacky, more threatening villain. Since 2000, there have been rumors that a sequel, Sgt. Kabukiman L.A.P.D., would be made, but as of 2010, there are no plans to revive the series. A sequel/spin-off called Sgt. Kabukiman and the Lesbians of Bonejack High started production in early 2006, but was ultimately never finished. Kabukiman makes an appearance in the upcoming Return to the Class of Nuke 'Em High alongside the Toxic Avenger in a party scene as a tribute to his similar cameo in Tromeo & Juliet from 1996. Creator Lloyd Kaufman has revealed that Kabukiman will have a large role in the upcoming Toxic Twins: The Toxic Avenger V. He has also appeared in "We Are All Made of Stars" music video by Moby in 2002 with The Toxic Avenger, signing an autograph for Leelee Sobieski.